cosmicriverfandomcom-20200215-history
Selune
"Never lose hope or faith, for every force in the world ebbs and flows. Bring light to the darkness and hold back the tide of evil. Seek out lycanthropes and the tormented beings, cure them or destroy the ones succumbed to the beast within." Selûne, also known as Our Lady of Silver and the Moonmaiden, is the goddess of the moon. She is also venerated in Faerûn as a goddess of light, stars, navigation, navigators, wanderers, questers, and goodly lycanthropes. Worshipers Selûne's clerics are a very diverse group, including sailors, non-evil lycanthropes, mystics, and female spellcasters. Her church's main objective is to fight evil lycanthropes and summon the Shards, blue-haired female planetar servants of Selûne, to battle the minions of her archnemesis and twin, Shar. The temple also performs fortune-telling, healing, and practices self-reliance and humility. Orders *'Swords of the Lady: '''One order of fanatic Selûnites is known as the Swords of the Lady, who are often referred to colloquially as the ''"Lunatics". Its members are led by a few Selûnite crusaders who tend to act rapidly in response to threats from Shar and her priesthood, although their behavior is often viewed as bizarre by the public at large. *'Oracles of the Moon:' The Oracles of the Moon is a group of female diviners who worship the Night White Lady. They perform fortune-telling rituals and are some of the highest bards and priests in the faith. *'Silverstars: '''Operating mainly in the north, especially Icewind Dale, these priests and priestesses are dedicated to protecting the vulnerable. Gifted Silverstars are normally gifted with a Moonblade, which has special properties to harm those who are evil. *'Order of the Blackmoon: '''This recent order of priests and knight focused on reclaiming Selune's hold on the Shining South. Their desire is to seek out the wounded souls and heal them, bringing them back into this world with a refreshed lust for life. Relationships Selune opposes Shar, the goddess of secrets and the dark. Those who believe in the Dark Moon heresy believe that Selûne and Shar are two faces of the same goddess. History Selûne was created from the primordial essence of the universe, along with her twin sister, Shar. Together, they created Chauntea (the embodiment of the world of Abeir-Toril) and some other heavenly bodies and infused these areas with life. The two goddesses then fought over the fate of their creations. From these struggles emerged the original deities of magic, war, disease, murder, death, and others. Selûne reached out of the universe and from a plane of fire, brought forth a flame and ignited a heavenly body in order to give warmth to Chauntea. This greatly enraged Shar, and she began to erase all light and warmth in the universe. Desperate and weakened because of Shar's actions, Selûne hurled some of her divine essence at her sister. Selûne's essence tore through Shar, bringing some of Shar's essence with it. This magical energy combined to form the goddess Mystryl, the original goddess of magic.